Christmas Night
by Brass-dono
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] conto de natal narrado por Anna.


Christmas Night Noite de Natal  
  
Yuki ga yami ni maiorite kite Yagate machi o shiroku someru Michi mo gairoju mo takai biru mo Subete wa yuki ni tsutsumarete yuku  
  
Neve flutua no escuro Morrendo a cidade branca de antes Estradas, árvores à beira da estrada, grandes construções Tudo está coberto pela neve  
  
Eu andei devagar enquanto a neve cobria meus pés. Parei por um momento e chutei de leve a neve, sorrindo ao olhar para o céu. Céu bonito. Neve, neve e mais neve. Era tudo o que eu via. Abracei-me mais forte e quase amassei o presente. Sorri mais uma vez quando me senti mais quentinha. Voltei a andar.  
  
Christmas Night Kimi ga sumu machi ni mo Christmas Night Yuki wa furu Kurisumasu no yoru ni yuki wa furu  
  
Noite de natal, até a cidade onde você vive Noite de natal, cai neve Cai neve na noite de natal  
  
Parei em frente ao lago e fiquei olhando para a pequena ponte que o cruzava. Atravessaria? Pensei. Talvez. Talvez. Olhei para os lados e só vi neve e algumas árvores. Virei de costas. Vi a casa alegre atrás de mim. Vi as pessoas se divertindo. Por que eu não estava lá? Eu sei por que. Simplesmente eu não queria. A noite estava muito bonita para se confinar em uma casa.  
  
Kimi ga itta kotoba no imi ga Ima nara wakaru you na ki ga suru Dakara tsutaeyou Sunao na kimochi Ima, kono omoi o yuki ni nosete...  
  
O significado das palavras que você disse Eu sinto como se entendesse agora Então terei você, meus sentimentos honestos Agora, este meu pensamento sendo levado pelo vento...  
  
Mais uma vez olhei para o céu. Céu branco. Não por causa das estrelas, é claro. Era por causa da neve. Neve branca e fofa. Fria. Quando um vento frio passou, fechei os olhos, virando o rosto. Criei coragem e andei lentamente até a ponte. Ao chegar no meio dela, fiquei olhando para a água que refletia meu rosto. Rosto sem luz. Rosto sem sorriso. Desanimei. Ele não viria. Preparei-me para sair.  
  
Christmas Night Kimi ni aesou na ki ga suru yoru Christmas Night Mou kakusanai Kono omoi wa kakusanai  
  
Noite de natal, uma noite que sinto como se tivesse você Noite de natal, eu não esconderei mais nada Não esconderei meus pensamentos  
  
Quando virei de lado me espantei. Ele tinha vindo e olhava para mim com aquele sereno rosto de sempre. "Posso subir?" Ele disse. Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Lenta e vagarosamente ele veio. Parou ao meu lado e se apoiou na grade da ponte, olhando para a água. Eu continuei a olha-lo, mas logo fiz o mesmo. Sempre aquele mesmo rosto. Sem luz. Sem sorriso.  
  
Tooku hanaretemo kagayaita kimi no Sono egao ga mieru mitai Boku wa matte iru, inotte iru Kono machi de  
  
Até estarmos separados à distância É como se eu conseguisse ver seu sorriso cintilante Eu espero, eu rezo Nesta cidade  
  
"Noite bonita" Ele disse. Eu, nada tinha para falar, apenas sorri, concordando com a cabeça. Ele me olhou e eu fingi não ser notada. Não deu. Ele passou uma mão pelas minhas costas e me puxou, me surpreendi. Sorri. Aconcheguei-me. Noite feliz. Eu me separei delicadamente e entreguei o presente, sem sorriso algum no rosto. Ele sorriu. Pegou, abriu. Surpresa!  
  
Atsusugiru sutoobu Torokesou na kuuki Tameiki de yureru boku no maegami Mou ano koro ni wa modorenai kara  
  
Uma estufa superaquecida, a fascinante atmosfera Minha previsão balança em suspiros Por que eu nunca mais poderei voltar àquele tempo  
  
Era uma linda roupa. Eu disse que ele precisava para sairmos juntos um dia. Ele sorriu daquele jeito lindo que eu gosto. Eu amo. "Obrigado" Murmurou ele. Abriu os olhos enfim, sorrindo tranqüilamente. Até que disse mais alguma coisa, que fiquei a esperar. "Eu quase me esqueci... É para você." Eu peguei o embrulho prateado com corações vermelhos um pouco surpresa. Abri. Lindo!  
  
Christmas Night Kimi ga oshiete kureta koto Christmas Night "Arigatou" tte Ima, todokeyou Kono yoru ni...  
  
Noite de natal, as coisas que você me ensinou Noite de natal, agora eu direi à você "Obrigado" nesta noite  
  
Surpresa, algo murmurei, sem tirar os olhos do presente. "Lindo..." Ele sorriu, como de costume, encantadoramente. "Achei que fosse gostar, já que quando nós passamos na loja da cidade você ficou um tempão olhando para ele." Ursinho. Todas as garotas gostam de ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia da pessoa amada. Abraceio-o, esquentando-me. Me afastei um pouco, mas continuei abraçada. Olhei para o lado. Tentativa frustrada.  
  
Tooku hanaretemo kagayaita kimi no Sono egao ga mieru mitai Boku wa matte iru, inotte iru Kono machi de  
  
Até estarmos separados à distância É como se eu conseguisse ver seu sorriso cintilante Eu espero, eu rezo Nesta cidade  
  
Ele me puxou, abraçando com todas as forças. Quente. Coração quente. Retribui. Olhei pelo rabo do olho para ele. Ele, sorrindo sempre. Que encantador. Beijei-o no rosto, o que o deixou surpreso. Ri baixinho com a cara de bobo dele. Deitei-me em seu ombro. Noite feliz, Feliz noite. A noite de natal.  
  
Atsusugiru sutoobu Torokesou na kuuki Tameiki de yureru boku no maegami Mou ano koro ni wa modorenai kara  
  
Uma estufa superaquecida, a fascinante atmosfera Minha previsão balança em suspiros Por que eu nunca mais poderei voltar àquele tempo  
  
Sentia a mão dele nas minhas costas. Ele colou sua bochecha na minha e foi deslizando lentamente, até encontrar meus lábios. Pouco a pouco, tentando abri-la, com a língua. Senti-me nervosa, mas percebi que ele também estava. Foi divino. É como se ele tivesse me limpado por dentro. Feliz eu estava, junto com a noite. Que beijo quente e doce.  
  
Christmas Night Kimi ga oshiete kureta koto Christmas Night "Arigatou" tte Ima, todokeyou Kono yoru ni...  
  
Noite de natal, as coisas que você me ensinou Noite de natal, agora eu direi à você "Obrigado" nesta noite  
  
Eu o amava. Ele também me amava. Será? Claro. Mais uma vez, recostei-me em seu ombro. Fechei os olhos. "Te amo." Murmurei ao seu ouvido. Feliz eu fiquei ainda mais. "Te amo muito." Murmurou ele. Como pode? Só depois de três anos convivendo junto, é que finalmente dizemos algo do tipo. Mais não é de três anos que vem esses sentimentos.  
  
Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night Christmas Night  
  
Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal Noite de natal  
  
SÃO DE SÉCULOS E MILÊNIOS...  
  
Feliz Natal Yoh!  
Feliz Natal Anna!  
Feliz Natal Brasil!  
Feliz Natal Mundo! 


End file.
